Cullen's Anatomy
by Edward1919
Summary: Edward is the sexy ex - player doctor and is married to Lauren now. Bella is Dr. McDreamy. Rosalie is Dr. McSteamy. Will marriages collapse? Will Edward have to pick between McDreamy and McSteamy? You have to pick teams in the many love triangle situations. Car crashes. Heart attacks. Planes. Gun shootings. Funerals. Weddings. Affairs. Revenge. Murder. #WhatTeamAreYou? Rated M.
1. Begginings

**Beginning's **

_ Dr. Webber - A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today, you are the doctors. The years you spend as a doctor will be the best and worse of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Some of you will switch to an easier specialty. Some of you will crack under the pressure. some of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play... is up to you._

Jacob's POV:

My Dad is called Carlisle Black. He was a Doctor, a plastic surgeon. A perfectionist as most people called him, there wasn't a fault in his work with his careful steady hands. Carlisle was good looking I guess for a guy, and he was super nice to everyone he met. Even if he didn't like them he wouldn't show it.

He was the only one I could really talk to, that and his best friends called Bella McKay along with Emmett McCarty.

My mother left my father when I turned three, saying she wanted to focus on her practise and she couldn't do that with a family. So Carlisle raised me on his own while juggling shifts at the hospital.

Bella McKay, is English and is also one of the best neuron surgeons in the country. A very popular Doctor. Everyone loves her, and it's easy to see why. She has a dreamy face, a dazzling crooked smile, amazing hair, and to top it off she saves lives for a living. Many guys see her and instantly want to propose on the spot, but of course her husband was stopping that from happening.

Bella's husband is a guy called James, he was a plastic surgeon just like my dad. James was a nice guy and he fell under Bella's charm just like many. Hell even I nearly fell for her when I saw her crooked smile.

Emmett was also English and was a big bulky guy who looked like a serious weight lifter type. I know him from Bella, they have been best friends since primary school. Emmett was a Cardiac surgeon working at the same hospital as Bella and my dad. Seattle Grace hospital.

I am sixteen now and I attend a high school in Seattle. It's okay I guess but like most people I find lessons beyond boring.

"Hey man, have you finished day dreaming yet?" One of my best friends, Jarred, waved a hand in front of my face with an amused smile.

I blinked a few times and moved my gaze over to him, "What else is there to do in Maths?"

"True that." Paul chuckled next to me.

"Well you could just stare at the back of Renesme's head like you normally do." Jarred suggested with a cheeky look.

I rolled my eyes, and kept quiet mainly due to the fact that he was right. Renesme was the most gorgeous person I had ever laid eyes on. With her hair that curled around her angelic face, and the way she smiled sweetly at you after you do something for her made you want to melt on the spot. You just couldn't improve her, she was absolutely perfect.

I'm so glad she moved to this school.

Edward's POV:

26 Years old and I'm a orthopaedic surgeon working at Seattle Grace, well this is my first day working at Seattle Grace. So far so good. Lot's of trauma's have came through the hospital doors which gave me plenty of work and that's what I came here for. Seattle Grace was one of the top ten hospitals in the country and held many great and well known Doctors.

"Dr. Cullen another patient is here with broken bones in his shoulder and arm!" A Nurse called me over just as I finished clicking someone's dislocated leg back into place.

Rushing over, I grabbed the clip board from the Nurse and took a quick glance at it before attending to the broken bones. However just as I was in the middle of it I caught sight of a man who I hadn't seen in what felt like ages. He caught sight of me at the same time I did and two smiles appeared on our faces.

"Cullen!" He called and gave me a bear hug.

"Karev." I chuckled and gave him a fist bump out of habit. When we did that we both laughed. We were best friends in med school, we were room mates. He was also my person. He was there for me no matter what, he wasn't one of those fake friends, and I was always there for him.

"It's so good to see you." Alex Karev had a beaming smile on his face. "We have to catch up."

"We called each other all the time after med school what happened?" I patted his shoulder.

"Work got in the way I guess." Alex shrugged with an excited expression, "I'm so glad your here. Do you wanna go to Joe's bar after your shift? We can have a few drinks and find some hot girls."

"You haven't changed." I chuckled in a happy way.

"Don't tell me you have." Alex tilted his head.

"Well as I was a huge playboy who didn't see the point in committing or having any relationships, I would say the fact that I am now married would suggest that I have indeed changed." I announced.

"I forgot your married." Alex rolled his eyes.

"You were the best man at the wedding." I reminded him.

"I was the best man." Alex playfully smirked, "Any way, I gotta shoot. But we definitely need to go out sometime."

"Sure thing." I waved with a nod.

Renesme's POV:

I giggled when my new boy friend, Mike Newton, pecked me on the cheek. Mike was really sweet and kind, however I could never talk about him at home. Mainly because my Mum, Alice who is a Cardiac surgeon, hated the thought of me dating. Due to the fact that she got pregnant at a very young age and she assumes it will happen to me as well.

Edward Cullen, my Mum's brother and my uncle, is like a world famous person in the Doctor world. Dazzling, was the word to describe him in most people's point of. Edward was a very good looking guy and everyone thought he was incredibly hot. All the girls wanted him, they would always flirt with him and ask him out, even when his wife was with him.

Edward's wife, Lauren, is a Paediatric surgeon, which was sort of her dream since a teenager, to help young children. Lauren was quite distant for the last few months to be fair, she would speak to you if you asked her a question but overall she was mute. You could tell she was un happy. Edward knew too, but when he would ask her about it she would roll her eyes and walk out of the room. So there wasn't much he could do.

I hated my Auntie Lauren sometimes, well most the times.

Bella's POV:

"Dr. McKay your being paged." A nurse noted, holding my pager in his hand, a mask over her face.

"I know but I'm a bit busy at the moment." I replied as I did my best to get the tumour out of this guy's brain. I had my ferry boat scrub hat on – I have a thing for ferry boats- and I had my steady hands working efficiently. The man on the table was called George O'Malley, an Intern who worked here. However he got sick and later we found out he had a very large tumour.

"They say it's urgent." The Nurse announced a few seconds later after my pager beeped again.

I sighed, and glanced at my Resident standing next to me. "Dr. Grey would you like to take over here?"

Dr. Grey looked surprised and excited at the opportunity, "Um, yes. Thank you Dr. McKay."

I nodded slightly as I handed her the tools, "Try not to kill him. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Edward's POV:

With my patient in a Gurney, I moved us into an elevator with the Nurses helping me. It wasn't until I had pressed the button on the elevator and waited for the doors to close did I notice the most dreamiest person I had ever laid eyes on. She was standing at the back of the elevator with her hands in the pockets of her white doctors coat. I never knew the doctors coat could be so sexy on someone. Holy shit!

When she noticed me starring at her she flashed me a friendly crooked smile.

In that moment my mouth went dry. My legs began to feel weak. My arms dropped from the Gurney and to my sides. With my mouth parted slightly at the sight of her. How can someone be so gorgeous? How can someone have that much of an effect on me? She was so dreamy that I actually began to think I was in a dream. No one looks that good, surely.

"Hey is she going to be in the surgery?" The patient on the table asked with a small smile as he looked at her. The patient was in his early twenties and I instantly felt threatened by him. This is ridiculous I have a wife!

Dreamy girl chuckled and shook her head.

"Come on," The guy winked, "You don't want to see my insides?" He joked.

"You don't want me in there, I wouldn't know what to do." Dreamy girl convinced, and I recognised her British accent and it made me smile. Her perfect voice struck a chord in me.

"So, what kind of surgeon are you?" The guy kept his eyes on her, without blinking once.

"Neuron." She answered simply.

Neuron had never been more sexy.

They guy nodded, "I'm going to pretend I know what that means."

Dreamy girl smiled, "Good luck." She wished before leaving the elevator when the doors opened. When she was gone I immediately felt like a part of me was missing. That's weird. Why did I feel like this towards her?

"I like her." The guy on the bed sighed with a smile.

One of the Nurses chuckled, "Everyone does."

"Who is she?" I questioned, trying my best to seem casual.

"Dr. McKay." The Nurse informed, "Also known as Dr. McDreamy."

I exhaled sharply and had my eyes wide open, "I can see why."

Jacob's POV:

"Hi." I willed up the courage to talk to her. "I'm Jacob Black, your Renesme?"

"Yes, and I know who you are." Renesme smiled, "Your Dad's a surgeon."

I chuckled and nodded, while taking a seat next to her, "Yeah that's right."

"My Mum is as well so we have something in common." Renesme chuckled.

"I guess we do." I nodded and asked, "Does your Mum work at Seattle Grace?"

"Yeah, same place your Dad works right?" She smiled at the irony.

"Right." I announced.

"Well, my Uncle and Auntie works there also." Recognising her tone when speaking about her Auntie, it earned me to give her a questioning look. "It's a long story." She shrugged.

"We have forty minutes left of lunch." I pointed out with a smile.

Renesme chuckled, "I don't want to bore you."

"You wont." I promised.

"My Auntie's miserable." Renesme sighed after a moment, "She's depressing to be around, and when you ask her what's wrong she just ignores you. It's highly frustrating. My Uncle doesn't even know what to do any more, so he just leaves it and spends all his free time with me and my Mum."

I frowned, "I wish I could give you advice."

Renesme sighed and glanced at me, "Me too."

Rosalie's POV:

My names Rosalie Hale, I am a Plastic surgeon at Seattle Grace hospital. My best friend is Bella McKay, we quickly became friends when she joined the hospital. We have something in common too, as well as the love for medicine, we both had nicknames at this place. I was Dr. McSteamy, and Bella was Dr. McDreamy. In fact I was the one that told her about her nickname.

_Bella was at the reception desk on the third floor, as she filled out a chart. Something we had to do after a surgery. With two cups of coffee in my hand, I waltzed over. Placing a cup of Coffee on the side next to her, I gave her a smile. _

_Bella flashed me a crooked smile as she glanced up from the chart, "Thanks but I prefer Tea."_

_I rolled my eyes, "I forgot you were English."_

_Bella chuckled at that._

_I noticed some male Interns slowly strolling past in a compact group at a small distance away. All their eyes on Bella, or Dr. McDreamy as they call her now. I smiled and wondered if she knew about her given nickname. I found out I had a nickname when Jasper, my boyfriend, told me about it._

_"Those Interns are starring at you again." I noted nodding my head slightly towards them._

_Bella glanced at them. Which made them laugh nervously, but also excited that they caught the attention of Dr. McDreamy._

_"You know they have a nickname for you right?" I raised a brow with a cheeky smile._

_Bella chuckled, "I have a nickname, I've only been here a week."_

_"It's flattering really." I chuckled looking at the Interns, "Dr. McDreamy."_

_Bella handed the folder in to the Nurse behind the counter and gave me a questioning look, "Dr. McDreamy?"_

_"Yup." I confirmed, "You can't honestly be surprised that you got a nickname, everyone thinks your dreamy. Just like everyone knows I'm Steamy, hence my nickname Dr. McSteamy."_

_Bella laughed amused, "Your nickname is Dr. McSteamy?"_

_"Oh yeah, and it's super funny when they mix up your real name with your nickname." I laughed as well at the many times that has happened._

Right now I am leaving trails of kisses up and down my husbands neck. His head leaned back against the wall and he smiled in pleasure. My husband is Jasper Hale, he was a Paediatric surgeon here, we got married a year ago now and it had its ups and downs. We seemed to be fighting more recently, but that also led to very heated sex.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, and I moved my lips over to the top of his chest as I pulled his scrub shirt down. His grip tightened. I smiled and let my hands drift off to his pants. Torturing him by slowly unzipping them. He groaned, and I smirked before lowering down to be at the same level as his abdomen.

Shrugging his boxers off, I let them fall to the ground along with his scrub pants.

Enveloping his dick, I circled my tongue around his shaft.

"Fuck Rose." Jasper moaned in pleasure. "Uh, fuck fuck fuck keep going."

I hid my laughter and used my left hand to massage his balls, making his eyes roll back with pleasure. With my right hand, I gripped his waist, before letting it slid to clutch his butt cheek. At the same time my tongue works it's magic on him, licking everywhere and anywhere. His hips buckled and his legs began to shake, telling me he was close.

Come on little Jasper... Jasper's hips started to thrust, reaching to the back of my throat.

This lasted a few more seconds before he couldn't hold it in any more and he came straight in my mouth.

Jasper sighed and shrugged his briefs and pants up again.

Then he made his way to the door. I grabbed his biceps and pulled him back, "My turn." Then I gave him my charming wink that he loved, well most guys loved. I don't even know how I do it, I just winked at the guy behind the bar once because he was cute and he literally dropped the glasses in his hand. Apparently it's really sexy and it turns guys on.

Jasper chuckled, "Sorry." Then he lowered his head down.

Edward's POV:

"So, hows your first day here going?" Alice popped up with a smile, while I passed a patient to a Resident.

Well apart from the bit where I'm married to someone and I can't get this other woman out my head because she's just so damn gorgeous... it's been alright.

"Yeah it's been okay I guess." I nodded slightly, "Lot's of trauma's and broken bones, what's not to like?"

Alice chuckled as we skipped through one of the doors that led to more patients that needed to be treated. Catching my eye I saw Bella... or Dr. McDreamy talking to a patient. I wished that I was closer, so I could hear her dreamy voice once again and get a closer look at her. She was so drop dead gorgeous.

Alice started talking again, but I was too zoned out as I looked at Bella to listen to Alice.

Bella walked over to an Intern and handed her a chart, as she pointed at the patient she had just been speaking to. A second later a man came from behind her and kissed her on the cheek, temporarily wrapping an arm around her waist. Of course... she's married. I held back a sigh as I kept my eyes on the scene. Bella finished talking to the Intern before looking at her husband.

"Edward?" Alice's voice got slightly louder to get my attention, but I still had my eyes on Bella, "Edward?"

My gaze snapped to hers at that, and I shook out of my former state, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Alice sighed, "I was talking about Renesme, she seems a bit mad with me recently."

"Well, it could be to do with how uptight you are about her seeing boy's." I suggested my theory, well not a theory at all really. When I noticed Renesme acting like she was I went to have a private word with her outside.

Alice rolled her eyes, "I'm just looking out for her. I don't want her to make the same mistake as I did."

"Maybe you shouldn't call it a mistake." I suggested again.

"You know what I mean." Alice groaned, "No one wants to be pregnant at the age of sixteen."

"Guess not." I agreed.

"So..." Alice trailed off after a long moment of silence with a mischievous smile on her face, "Why have you been starring at McDreamy?"

"I haven't." I denied in a defensive tone.

Alice laughed amused, "Oh you lie."

"I think I should remind you that I'm married." I brought up to try and convince her.

"Doesn't mean your not crushing on Dr. McDreamy." Alice raised her brows suggestively.

I just rolled my eyes and walked over to find some patients that might need my help. I heard Alice laugh again before following me, "Don't worry about it, all the married men here still can't help but think about her."

"Alice." I warned her.

"Look I know your married but if she came over here right now and kissed you, are you telling me you wouldn't follow up on it?" She raised an amused brow. Obviously enjoying this. Though she enjoyed anything that involved teasing me. With her saying that though I couldn't help but think about her lips pressed against mine. Hmmm... I quickly became hungry.

"No I wouldn't follow up on it because I'm married." I replied in a sure tone, but inside I wasn't very sure at all. What would it be like to have those lips on mine?

"Lying to your own sister." Alice shook her head in fake disapproval.

"I don't lie." I objected.

Then Alice smirked before skipping over to Bella who was attending to another patient. Now I started to worry. God Alice you better not say anything, I growled in my head. What would Bella's reaction be if Alice told her that I was ''crushing'' on her?

Alice started talking to Bella, and I turned away and studied a patient. Seeing if he had any bones broken or dislocated. Nothing. So I went to a different patient and took a look at his chart. Nothing there either. Going to the next one, I saw that she had a dislocated arm. Yes! With a reassuring smile, I took a closer look at the patient's arm.

"Okay, this is going to hurt." I announced using a calming tone, as I put drips of Morphine in her system.

The woman sighed, "I thought so."

I chuckled.

"As long as I can look at a handsome man like you to get through the pain." She gave me a quick flirtatious wink.

Smiling, I clutched her arm tightly and with my other hand I gripped her shoulder. She held in a deep breath. As I snapped her arm back into place with one quick motion. She screamed for a short moment and started panting for breath. Taking my hands off of her arm, I grabbed her chart and filled in that she was okay to go.

"I guess I should say thank you." She chuckled, slipping up from her Gurney.

"No need." I flashed her an amused small smile.

"Are you seeing anyone?" She called me over, just as I was about to leave.

I turned around, "Um yeah, I'm married." I nodded, glancing at Bella from the corner of my eye. To be honest I wished I wasn't. In fact yes I did, but I wished I was married to Dr. McDreamy instead of the miserable woman I am presently married to. No, no no I shouldn't think like that! I. Love. Lauren.

The woman looked disappointed and nodded slightly, "Oh."

"I'm sorry." I apologized for nothing of my own fault.

She shook her head and chuckled humourlessly, "Not your fault, the hot ones are always married. And don't worry, it's like a routine that I have to embarrass myself in front of dazzling guys."

I chuckled at that, and stole another glance at Bella.

The woman followed my gaze. Then Alice grabbed Bella and pulled her over to where I was standing with a smirk on her lips, before nearly pushing her into me. Unfortunately Bella got her balance back and didn't fall on top of me. God damn it did I say unfortunately?

'I hate you' I mouthed over to Alice.

She just chuckled and blew me a kiss.

I rolled my eyes.

"Is that your wife?" The woman questioned, glancing between me and Bella.

Bella gave her an amused questioning look, as she put the stethoscope around her neck again and casually held them. Looking at her I couldn't believe someone could look so... good. So sexy. There were no words good enough. Her face was dreamy and absolutely gorgeous. Just a quick glance at her body through her navy blue scrubs made me nearly go into a frenzy.

My eyes widened at the woman's question as I glanced to Bella, "No, no, no."

"Flattering." Bella joked with an amused look.

"Not that I wouldn't want to- I mean it wouldn't be bad to be married to you- Your really pretty and dreamy and everything but we-" I repeatedly cut myself off. Fuck sake! I never got this nervous around a girl before! Ever! Why the hell did it have to happen with Dr. McDreamy? I pursed my lips and shook my head in disbelief with how I was acting.

Bella started laughing, "Are you alright?"

"No," I sighed in frustration, "I can't talk in front of you."

"Why?" Bella looked at me highly confused. Which told me that she had no idea how absolutely beautiful she was, but that kind of added to her charm.

"Well duh your McDreamy." The woman I had forgotten who was there replied for me in an obvious and dumb tone. It surprised me that she knew Bella's nickname, though she would have had a few Nurses with her when she came in so they probably told her.

Bella tilted her head slightly.

I laughed.

The woman looked between the two of us for a moment and I wondered what was on her mind, but apparently this woman was one to speak her thoughts. She threw a finger towards the both of us, "So you two aren't together?"

Bella shook her head. I glanced at her and realized just how much I wished we were.

"It's a shame." The woman pulled a slight face, "You two would be cute together."

"Of course we would, we're both cute people." I remarked in a joking tone, but I knew the seriousness behind it.

Bella laughed at my comment, and so did the woman standing in front of us.

"Dr. McKay there's a patient requesting you." A male Nurse waltzed over with his eyes never leaving her face, probably star struck with it's dreaminess.

God I would marry that woman... No! For gods sakes Edward your married to Lauren! Get a hold of yourself! You made a commitment! Lauren is the woman you committed to!

Bella's POV:

After speaking with the Nurse, I went over to the room he said to go in. Taking me by surprise, I noticed it was James' Mum on the hospital bed. She smiled sweetly at me. Though you could barely see it through the mess her face was clearly in. Her arm was in a cast but apart from that she had no obvious broken bones or missing limbs. It looked like she had been in a giant fight.

"Hi... How...?" I trailed off glancing at the door, "D - do you want me to get James?"

"No." Her voice came out raspy, "He'll only worry."

"James will probably want to know-" I tried to convince her but she cut me off.

"Please Bella. I don't want him knowing anything." She stated, barely making a sound, "He needs to concentrate on his work and I don't want him to lose focus, I don't want to get in the way."

I sighed and put my hands in my pockets, because the thing was I could never tell James now. It would be breaking Patient confidentiality agreement. Dammit, I'm gonna be in so much trouble with him later on.

Emmett's POV:

Strolling down the corridors with a cup of coffee in my hand, I scanned around the place absent mindedly. I was on my break so I had nothing else to do. I wonder where Bella is? Bella was my best friend since like forever. At one point we got drunk and had sex, this was before she got married, and it was the most amazing sex I have ever had.

After that night we occasionally did it again, mainly due to me attacking her with kisses at work and pushing her into on – call rooms. Any way, I fell in love with her and... I still am. But I do my very best to hide it, and I am like an expert at it now if I do say so myself.

"Dr. McCarty-" A Nurse ran over with an urgent look on her face.

I held my hand up to cut her off, "No way, I am finally on my break. Find someone else."

The Nurse sighed in frustration before running off.

Bella's POV:

I had my scrubs on and I was about to go into the surgery, I dried my hands after cleaning and went through the other door, using my back to push through the door. Your not suppose to use your hands to touch anything else once you've sterilised. Once I was in the O.R. I walked over to the un - conscience patient and I put on the gloves we use for surgery.

"Scalpel." I held my hand open, and one of the Nurses placed the knife in my hand.

"Okay everybody," I nodded once, "It's a beautiful day to save lives." Something I said before every surgery, which made a few of the Nurses chuckle, mainly due to the fact I say it more as a habit now.

I placed the knife in the right position on the head of the patient, before slicing it open carefully. Blood started to pool out, but that's what the Nurses were here for, to clear the blood so I could see what I was doing. The next thing I heard was a thud behind me.

Without looking I sighed, "Can someone get a replacement for Dr. Yang?"

"Yes, doctor." One of the Nurses replied, and I heard the quite noise of Nurses dragging the fainted Dr. Yang out of the operating room quickly, as a different nurse set out to find a replacement. Every god damn year.

Edward's POV:

"I only have room for one intern so raise your hand if you want to scrub in." I ordered. An intern called Dr. Stevens just dropped out of the surgery, the pressure getting to her head caused her to freak out. All the interns raised their hands eagerly.

I sighed, "You. Come with me." I pointed at a random intern, before opening the door. The intern followed me and we went over to the sink with me to sterilise our hands from any bacteria before entering the O.R.

Bella's POV:

"That's good." I smiled crookedly at my patient, and he gasped for some reason. "You okay?"

He swallowed and nodded his head, "I'm fine."

"Okay, now can you follow the light please," I asked, pulling out my small torch, "I promise this is the last boring exercise you have to do." I told him in a playful tone.

He smiled like he was in a day dream, "I don't mind." Which was funny because guys never seemed to mind doing any of the boring checks I had to do on every one of my trauma patients.

"Your vitals look good," I smiled crookedly again, "I think you'll be just fine."

He swallowed again, "Thank you Dr. McKay."

"No problem, I'll hand you over to Dr. Grey now." I tapped the folder on the desk beside his hospital bed, so Dr. Grey would take the hint and sort him out.

When I walked out of that patients room, a resident found me after running down the corridor in her scrubs, "Dr. McKay your needed urgently in O.R. 5, it's Rosalie!"

Rosalie's POV:

"As I was taking the layers of the skin off of his face, I made the stupid mistake of letting my resident have a go at it," I informed Bella as she dried her hands before putting the surgical gloves on, "He let his hand slip and it cut through to the patients skull, we've done a check and it hasn't hit anything serious. I told him to keep the scalpel in until you got here."

"Good choice." Bella replied, before lining up and pulling the scalpel out carefully with a steady hand.

I chuckled, "Thank you Bella, don't worry my resident is sitting this one out now."

Dr. Davis looked up at me with a shocked expression and a frown, "What? I just made one mistake."

"Yeah, a mistake that nearly killed a man." I snapped back.

"We all make mistakes." He argued.

"Not in surgery we don't." I told him harshly, "Now get the hell out of my O.R!" I ordered him in a firm tone.

Dr. Davis from day one had a big attitude and one way or another I was going to get rid of it. Punishing him for his mistakes was a good way to start, he was way too arrogant at the moment. Most Doctors are but you can't be _too_ arrogant. That's when you over estimate your talent.

Edward's POV:

"Hey." I tried to start a conversation with my Wife as I appeared next to her on the Pead's floor, a small smile on my lips.

Lauren looked up from one of the babies, seeming surprised by my sudden appearance, "Hi." She forced a fake smile that lasted for only a couple of seconds.

"I just came back from fixing this guys bones in the O.R." I started, "He was on a motor bike and he crashed into a sign which made him flip up into the air and land on a moving car."

Lauren glanced at me, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because talking to you about this is better than not." I replied and followed her to the next baby she had to check on, "We don't talk any more and I don't understand why." I frowned as I tried my best to figure it out.

Lauren sighed in annoyance, "Edward, I can't be dealing with this right now."

"You never seem to either." I pointed out, "Just tell me what's wrong, please. Maybe if you tell me I can work on it or fix it I don't know... but telling me is a lot better than keeping it to yourself and not talking to me."

Lauren pulled away from the baby and lifted a chart up, "Edward, I'm working and you should be too." She told me firmly before storming off.

I watched her go and sighed in my hand.

"Hey, you okay?" Alex was eating an apple as he appeared at the side of me, he caught a glimpse of my wife leaving.

"No," I replied and then looked at him, "But I don't want to talk about it."

Alex nodded but also looked curious.

Bella's POV:

Emmett waltzed over with his head held high, "Guess what?"

"What?" I smiled crookedly.

"I've had a thirty minute break without any interruptions." He announced proudly, "How cool is that?"

I laughed, "That is cool."

James appeared behind me suddenly and kissed me on the cheek with an arm hooking around my waist, "Hey, you know that patient I have had for three years who was involved in a fire accident?"

"Yeah, the little girl." I remembered.

"Well, you know how much I love you and how sweet the little girl is." James looked a tiny bit guilty.

"Yeah..." I trailed off with a suspicious look.

"She still can't afford the surgery to make her look... well normal. So I kind of donated the money for her." James made a face as he expected me to yell.

"How much?" I asked wearily.

James shrugged nervously, "Nineteen hundred dollars."

"Oush." Emmett made a weird sound before he moved his gaze to me.

I looked at him for a long moment before I nodded slightly, "Okay."

James raised a brow, "Your not mad?"

"It's for a good cause and we have enough money." I reassured that everything was fine.

"Yeah but... I should have asked you first." James pointed out seeming nervous still.

"It's fine, but... don't make this a regular thing." I gave him a look.

James chuckled and shook his head, "I wont, it was a heat in the moment type thing." Then he pecked me on the lips. Emmett frowned for some reason.

James pulled away and smiled at me, "I have to go and prepare for the surgery. I love you."

"Love you too." I replied and he kissed me on the cheek again before going back where he came from.

Emmett was frowning as he watched James disappear.

I gave him a questioning look, "You okay?"

Emmett moved his gaze to me and forced a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Of?" I asked curiously.

Emmett smiled and shook his head, "Nothing."

I chuckled amused and followed him to the elevator so we could get to the next floor. I pressed the button on the elevator and waited for the doors to close. There was only me and Emmett in the elevator. The doors closed slowly. Emmett glanced at me from the corner of his eye a few times. Then he smirked in thought.

"What?" I questioned confused and curious.

As soon as the word left my lips I was suddenly pinned to the elevator side with Emmett's lips on mine. _What the hells going on? Where did this come from?_ Emmett's kept his lips pushed against mine for a long moment. However, I gently pushed him away with confusion written all over my face.

Emmett sighed and frowned, "Please?"

"What?" I questioned still highly confused with what had gotten into him.

"No one will know," Emmett tried to convince in a reassuring tone, "I've wanted to do this for years now Bella come on."

"I'm married." Telling him something he already knew, I mainly tried to convince myself because I'll be honest Emmett is_ really hot_.

"Marriage is just a piece of paper." Emmett kissed up and down my neck, "What I have for you is a lot stronger."

_What was he talking about?_ Gently, I slipped out of his grasp and stood the opposite side of the elevator looking uncomfortable and nervous as I did my best to not give in. I'm not a cheater. James is a good guy. I can't cheat on someone I made a commitment as big as marriage to.

Why was Emmett acting so weird? He wasn't usually like this.

"Y – you know there's a lot of cute girls in this hospital." I tried to divert Emmett as he wandered over and wrapped an arm around me again, as I backed up into the corner, "I'm sure they would gladly take my place."

"I don't want anyone else." Emmett shook his head slightly, "I want you Bella McKay." He muttered in my ear, with a really sexy voice.

"Emmett we can't..." I trailed off backing up onto the rails.

"Bella I love you." Emmett snapped in a passionate voice.

I just looked at him.

The elevator doors opened and Edward stepped through, glancing and smiling at us both. I had pushed Emmett away to the over side of the elevator as a reaction to the doors opening. Emmett sighed and rested a hand on the rails. Oblivious to what had happened, Edward stood directly in the middle of me and Emmett.

Seconds passed, before Emmett wandered behind me to whisper sexily in my ear, "We've had chemistry from the moment we met." He blew lightly which would have an effect on anyone. "You can't deny that."

I kept my eyes forward, but glanced down for a second.

Emmett slid a hand down my arm slowly as he was making his way out the elevator. I sighed in disbelief with what was going one and ran a hand through the quiff of my hair out of habit in these situations.

Edward was looking at me, with an unknown emotion on his face and it was obvious he saw and heard everything. I glanced at him and forced a smile. Edward cleared his throat and smiled as well, but you could tell it was fake.

It was completely silent in the elevator. Edward seemed deep in thought about something, a frown on his face. My thoughts were directed to Emmett. _In love with me? When did that happen?_ I was still in a bit of shock with the recent events. I noticed Edward glance at me. Slowly the elevator doors opened and I quickly left. I heard Edward sigh in frustration and exhaustion when I was out the doors.

Alice's POV:

"Emmett." I flashed him a smile and caught up with him as he walked past with a grin on his face. Emmett was my crush, and has been for over a year now. He was so strong and gorgeous, no girl could resist him. "You look happy." I noted.

Emmett glanced at me, "Yeah, uh, I had this thing that I had to do but I kept putting it off... but now I've finally did it."

"What was it?" I asked curiously.

Emmett bit his bottom lip down for a moment and scanned around us. He then grabbed my arm and my heart fluttered, he pulled me into a on – call room that us Doctors use to get sleep when we have to stay over night. I found myself desperate for him to push me to the bed and have his way with me. Snap out of it Alice!

"Okay, so I've sort of been in love with Bella for years now," Emmett started and it felt like a slap in the face, "And I just told her in the elevator." He grinned.

"W - what did she say?" I acted as casual as I could.

Emmett and I were quite close but obviously not close enough to tell each other who we like.

"To be honest I thought you would be a little more surprised." Emmett chuckled as he studied my features.

"Oh believe me I am." I nodded, swallowing.

"Well, I kissed her." Emmett shook his head with a beaming smile, "But Edward walked into the elevator before she could respond to me telling her."

"Did Edward hear you?" I clarified, with a raised brow. Though Edward wouldn't be one to gossip, he should have been more careful.

"No, Bella pushed me away in time." Emmett replied in a sure tone. "Though he might of heard me whispering in Bella's ear."

Another slap.

"What were you saying to her?" Leaning forward slightly, I hid my frown.

"Doesn't matter as much with what I said, but the sexy voice I used does." Emmett winked.

I put on a fake smile, "Do you think she'll leave James for you?"

Emmett's smile vanished at that and he sighed and thought about it, "I honestly don't know."

Edward's POV:

Storming into the bathroom, I shoved my head under the tap and drank some water. Before putting my hands under and soaking my face. Why was I feeling like this towards her? Why was I so jealous? I rinsed my face again and looked up into the mirror. Emmett had his hands on her arm as he whispered _'We've had chemistry from the moment we met'_ and all I could feel was anger towards him now. He was _touching_ her...! I hated this, I hated feeling like this. I was married and I'm feeling jealous about Emmett touching a woman I hardly know. A married woman!

My life is such a mess. My wife won't even talk to me for god sakes! I groaned and used my hands to lean on the sink as I starred into the eyes of the man in the mirror. A very lost man.


	2. It's Personal

**It's Personal**

___Edward - Doctor's, we're suppose to keep our feelings hidden. We're trained to never get emotionally attached to a patient because it causes to many complications, yet we still struggle to keep our personal away from our work..._

_E_dward's POV:

"How can I solve anything if you wont talk to me?!" I yelled in frustration and anger, as Lauren stood up from the bed in the on – call room.

"You can't fix everything Edward!" She snapped with her hands flying all over the place.

"No I can't because you wont even let me try!" I pointed at her with narrowed eyes.

Lauren chuckled with no hint of humour and grabbed her Doctor's coat and shrugged it on after she had walked past me, "I can't be dealing with this."

"You always say that!" I yelled after her.

I heard the slam of the door behind me, I shook my head in anger.

___Edward – …When your too wound up on your emotions you make mistakes, and it can be fatal when your a surgeon... _

Rosalie's POV:

"I told you to stay out of surgeries for at least a week!" I yelled at him furiously.

"He needed an extra hand in there so I did my job!" Dr. Davis argued back.

"You did your job did you?" I tilted my head slightly, "You nearly cost that man his life! Your too arrogant that is why I told you to step back for a while! You need to get your head out your ass!"

"I made one slip up in there!" Dr. Davis held his index finger up.

"Mistakes cost lives! How many times do I have to remind you of that?!" I shouted with livid eyes, "You haven't slept in days, now go home, get some sleep, then come back tomorrow and I'll decide what happens to you next!"

Dr. Davis pursed his lips for a moment to stop himself from saying something, then he stomped out of the sterilising part of the O.R.

___Edward – ...Which is why us surgeons... hate psych._

Bella's POV:

"And you haven't told James have you?" James' mother clarified.

"No." I shook my head and walked closer, "But I should, he has a right to know about this. Your his mother and you were involved in a car crash."

"I know that but look at me," His mother gestured to herself with a smile, "I'm getting so much better, and I don't want a paranoid son hovering over me all the time."

James' mother looked almost as good as new, she had a few bruises still but apart from that she looked fine. She didn't need the casts any more, her bones were fixed and healed.

"Look, I promise I'll tell him when I'm allowed to leave this place." James' mother promised with a smile.

I wasn't fully convinced but I nodded. Stupid patient confidentiality. Sighing, I grabbed her chart from the desk at the end of her bed and left the room. Should I tell him? It wasn't right to keep it from him. But I was a Doctor and I would be breaking the law if I broke the patients wish. Handing the chart to a random Intern, I told them to watch the patient. Before I carried on walking.

"You alright?" Rosalie appeared next to me with a concerned smile.

I looked at her for a moment, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem..." Rosalie trailed off with her eyes on me, "Like you've got a lot on your mind."

I chuckled and acted like nothing was wrong, "I'm fine Rose."

"Okay," Rose glanced at me again as we walked through a set of doors, "Well, Jasper's being a pain in the ass." She announced in a frustrated tone.

"What's he done?" I asked curiously.

"For starters he's miserable at the moment, and he's stopped the sex." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

I chuckled amused and glanced at her, "He's banned sex?"

"No, but he keeps putting it off. Every time I come onto him he comes up with some excuse which ends up with him leaving the room. Even my charming wink isn't working on him." Rosalie huffed.

"Maybe he's... tired?" I came up with anything I could.

Rosalie huffed once again, "He never used to be tired."

"Well, how longs it been?" I questioned.

"Three days." Rosalie shrugged.

"Three days?" I laughed, "Why are you getting so wound up over it being three days? It's not that bad at all, you had me thinking it was months."

"Three days could lead to months." Rosalie pointed out in a defensive tone.

I rolled my eyes as we walked through another set of doors, and then immediately retreated backwards when I saw Emmett standing near the elevators as he spoke to Alice. Rosalie glanced around for a moment, no idea where I had disappeared.

Then went back through the door and gave me a questioning look, "What are you doing?"

"Um, nothing. I'm gonna take the stairs." I pointed with my thumb behind me as I backed away.

"Bella..." Rosalie trailed off, stealing a glance through the door.

"It's nothing, I just... prefer taking the stairs." I made up.

"Since when?" Rosalie made a face.

"Since three days ago." I mocked, and Rosalie rolled her eyes. I turned around and made my way to the stairs, as Rosalie walked back through the door once again.

Alice's POV:

With a loud huff, I pulled Lauren by the arm into an on – call room. Why the hell was she being so moody? Why the hell was she being such a bitch? My brother hadn't done anything wrong so what was her fucking problem? Lauren looked really annoyed with me as I closed the door behind us so no one would see us or hopefully hear us.

"What is your problem?" Trying to not let my anger out and yell at her.

"You are, your not letting me work." Lauren snapped in an annoyed tone to match her face.

"Edward hasn't done anything wrong and you keep ignoring him and being a jerk about the whole thing." I voiced my opinion.

"Stay out of this, it's non of your business with what's going on." Lauren sneered at me.

"I'm just looking out for my big brother." I snapped back.

"He's a grown man," Lauren shook her head, "He's a big boy now he can deal with his own problem's, he doesn't need his little sister getting involved with his marriage."

"What kind of marriage is it?" I scoffed, "You don't even talk to him any more!"

"Look, I'm going to say this again and I hope this will be the last time I have to." Lauren stepped closer to me, "Stay out of it." She ordered in a firm tone and a warning face as she looked into my eyes for a long moment, before she strolled past me and left the room. Slamming the door behind her.

I sighed.

Bella's POV:

"Are you avoiding me now?" Emmett appeared next to me.

Oh crap.

I glanced at him and shook my head, and was about to walk inside an elevator with him but then stopped myself and glanced at him again.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "I promise I wont." He held his hands up.

I nodded and walked through.

"Unless you want to." Emmett smirked when the doors were shut.

"I'm married." I reminded myself more than anyone.

"If you were happily married then you wouldn't be thinking about fucking me." Emmett held his smirk in place, as he glanced at me.

"I'm not." I denied, calmly.

"You are, and we've done it before so you know what your missing out on." Emmett chuckled as he fully turned to me, leaning on the side of the elevator.

"I'm married." I reminded myself again.

Emmett smirked again, "You so want me."

I glanced at him.

"And I want you," Emmett wandered behind me just like last time and whispered in my ear in his sexy voice, "Our chemistry is still as strong as ever and if you want me to stop then tell me to stop." Then his arm hooked around, his hand on my stomach as his lips went to my neck slowly. I swallowed, I'm married. I couldn't do this. I don't cheat on people.

"Stop." I sighed, pulling away and leaning on the elevator side, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Adorable." Emmett smiled, his eyes on me.

"Emmett." I warned, shaking my head slowly.

"Bella," Emmett leaned on the opposite side of the elevator. "If your relationship with James was so good then why would you be fighting the urge to sleep with me?"

To be honest he had a point there.

A second later Alice wandered through the doors and stood at the back of the elevator. She kept her eyes on Emmett for a long moment before glancing at me. She had a knowing look on her face and she frowned slightly. Why? What did she know? She glanced between me and Emmett a few times. I moved my gaze from her to Emmett suspiciously. He better not have told her anything.

"There's a guy with a axe in his arm downstairs." Alice announced as she tried to break the tension.

I moved my gaze from Emmett to her.

Emmett did the same.

The doors opened again and Lauren strolled through along with James. Emmett frowned slightly and looked away. James smiled at me and hooked an arm around my waist. Lauren frowned as well and Alice noticed. It felt tense in the elevator, and no one spoke a word to anyone. I found myself begging for the doors to open again so I could get the hell out of here. I just need to wait for one more floor.

Lauren kept stealing glances at James, but I didn't think anything of it. Alice was glaring at Lauren with a livid expression, as if she had just figured something out. Emmett was frowning at the ceiling.

The doors pinged open and I hopped out the elevator quickly. Thank god.

"Hey." Edward wandered over to me and held out one of the cups of Coffee's in his hand, "I got you some Coffee."

"Ah, your so sweet." I noted with a crooked smile, as I grabbed the Coffee.

Edward laughed, "I didn't know whether to get you Tea or Coffee so I just flipped a coin."

I laughed and walked along side him, "Coffee's perfect thanks."

Edward smiled happily, "So, how's your day been?"

"Interesting." I answered after thinking of an answer.

Edward chuckled, "In a good way or...?"

"In a confusing way." I nodded with a small smile.

"Well my day's been horrible." Edward announced but then suddenly smiled as he looked at me, "But a lot better now I've seen you."

I chuckled, "I'm flattered." Then I took a sip of my Coffee.

Edward laughed, "You should be every day."

I looked at him slightly confused.

"You should be complimented every day." Edward stopped walking and smiled at me, "Starting from now. Your amazing."

I stopped walking as well and my face was both confused and amused. Edward winked at me, before heading the opposite direction. Gotta admit, he's super cute. I took another sip of my coffee and carried on walking.

Jasper's POV:

Carlisle and I met in the cafeteria and he flashed me a smile as he took a seat. Lunch had finally came thank god, I'm so tired. I needed sleep but I had too many patients to deal with. Their lives were more important than me having a nap. Edward appeared over and took a seat next to Carlisle.

"Hey Ed." I smiled at him. Recently I have gotten to know Edward quite well and he's pretty cool.

"Alright?" He nodded to me.

"Exhausted." I chuckled, before taking another bite of my sandwich.

"Aren't we all." Carlisle sighed after sipping his drink. Then he saw Bella and James walking past and he grabbed Bella's arm, "Hey, can you baby sit Jake tonight?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

I noticed Edward frowning slightly, and I wondered if it was something to do with James.

"Baby sit?" Bella questioned, "Isn't Jacob like sixteen now?"

Carlisle nodded.

Me and Edward chuckled.

"We'll be happy to do it." James leaned forward with a nod before shifting his gaze to Bella, "It'll be good practise for when we have kids."

Edward looked like he was going to be sick.

Bella gave him a look, "I'm not giving birth to a sixteen year old I can tell you that."

I laughed and so did James and Carlisle.

"When do you want us to come over?" James asked Carlisle.

"Eight would be great, thanks." Carlisle smiled.

James nodded.

Then Emmett came into view, wandering over slowly with his eyes on Bella and James. Bella noticed him and her smile faltered, and she ran a hand through the quiff of her hair. Edward had his eyes on Bella, but then glanced at Emmett. It seemed like a stand off, a stand off James was involved in but also had no idea. Hmm, I wonder...

"Did you know there's a guy with an axe in his arm downstairs." I announced to break the ice a bit.

Renesme's POV:

Mike chuckled and kissed along my neck. Knowing my mum was at work, me and Mike skipped the last couple of lessons to go to my place so we could be alone. Mike was a great kisser and I enjoyed every second of it. No popular boy had ever paid attention to me before and now I was finally getting my turn. Feeling a soft hand cup my breast through my shirt, I pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Mike questioned confused.

I frowned for a second before shaking my head, "Nothing."

Then I went back to kissing him, and his other hand went to my other breast. It felt weird. No guy had ever done that with me before, to be honest it made me feel slightly un comfortable. However I sucked it up because I didn't want Mike to end things with me. I didn't want to be dumped in my second week of being at school here. Then his hand slid down to where my pussy is and I pulled back again.

Mike sighed in annoyance, "What now?"

I frowned again at that, "I don't feel comfortable with this. Can we take things a bit slower?"

Mike rolled his eyes and forced his lips onto mine with a lot of force. What was he doing? He was acting a lot weirder now. I suddenly felt scared of him, and a wave of panic washed through me with my mind telling me to get the hell away from him. With my hands at his shoulders, I had to use a lot of force to push him off of me.

"Mike I want to take things slow." I told him in a firm tone, trying to get it through to him and sound strong.

Mike looked at me for a long moment with a blank expression, "I don't care."

Mike held me down with one hand on my chest, and stripped my jeans off roughly, as I struggled in his grasp.

"What are you doing?! Mike!" I shouted at him helplessly as he tugged on my underwear.

"Shut up!" Mike yelled in an annoyed tone. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, either way I don't mind, but we're having sex. Right now." He told me in a demanding tone as he rolled my underwear all the way down to my knees.

Oh my God what did I get myself into?! How could I be so stupid?! Mike undid his pants and shoved them down along with his boxers. I gasped at the events and felt tears well up in my eyes. Why was he doing this?! Mike lined his dick up. My eyes squinted shut, I had never had sex before and my virginity was being stolen by this... monster. Without any care for me he roughly thrust his dick inside me, fast and hard. I screamed in both pain and horror.

Alice's POV:

"You okay?" Edward asked me in a concerned voice.

"I just have this weird feeling," I frowned as I leaned on the counter, "Some thing's wrong I can feel it."

Edward studied my features, "What's wrong exactly?"

I shrugged un – sure, "I don't know." I shook my head of thoughts, "It's probably nothing."

"Okay." Edward kept his eyes on me, "Oh," He looked like he just remembered something, "I left my phone at your house, is it okay if I pick it up at some point?"

"Yeah sure," I grabbed my house keys and threw them at him, "Go now if you want."

"I don't know I got patients to check on." Edward sighed.

"I'm on my break." I announced, "I'll take them."

Edward looked up from his clip board, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go." I nodded, taking the clip board from him.

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "Your such a good sister." He told me playfully.

I laughed and nodded.

"I hate him." Emmett stormed over after Edward had gone, anger all over his features.

"What?" I gave him a confused look, but then remembered why and who he was talking about before he answered.

"James is just so..." He trailed off, "Why does he have to be in the way? He made a comment about children earlier."

"Well, they are married." I sighed sympathetically as I placed my Coffee down and hugged my clip board, "It's only a matter of time."

Emmett glared at the floor.

"I'm sorry." I apologized for no fault of my own.

Edward's POV:

After quickly getting in my car and driving to Alice's, thankfully it wasn't too far away from the hospital so it didn't take too long, I climbed out of my car. Throughout the car journey I kept thinking of Bella, and James' comment of having a baby. It made me feel physically sick, marriage can be undone but things like babies can't. Even the thought of them having sex bugged the hell out of me. I shouldn't be feeling this way. I was married. It wasn't much of a marriage but it was still a marriage.

Turning my key in the door, I opened it and pushed through the door. Where did I put my phone then? I gave a brief search of the desk in the porch area before I was about to go through to the dinning room. However the sounds of a man grunting and moaning stopped me dead in my tracks. Who the hell was that? Alice was at the hospital so...

Frowning I turned around and went to get whoever it was out the fucking house. Why would there be a man moaning in Alice's house? What was a man doing in Alice's house while she was at the hospital?

When I rushed past the door frame my eyes landed on Renesme laying on the couch looking extremely upset, terrified and uncomfortable. With a teenage boy on top of her with his dick inside her. What the fuck! The boy stopped mid thrust and looked like a deer in headlights.

"E - Edward!" Renesme stuttered and gasped in relief as tears pooled down her face continuously, "H - help m - me!" Was he... raping her?!

With a livid expression, I snatched the boy off of my Niece and shoved him against the wall roughly. What a complete... twat! Putting a lot of force behind it, I punched him in the face. Seriously, I debated on whether I should slice his dick right off. He's not using it in the right way so why should he have one?! He grunted in pain and I punched him in the stomach furiously. Why are there people like him in the world? What happened to respecting your woman?! I threw him to the floor and he smashed into Alice's TV. I'm sure she wont mind when she finds out.

"You dirty Bastard!" I fumed, lifting him up again by the hem of his shirt and smashing him to the ground once again.

He groaned in pain as he rolled on the floor. I noticed Renesme pick up a phone and start dialling. Dragging him by his arms, I got the bastard out of the room and into the front garden. He was never to be in the same room as Renesme again! I kicked him before I picked him up once again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I sneered, "I don't understand people like you, you don't deserve to be in the same room as her." I kneed him in the balls.

"I just wanted to fuck her!" The bastard yelled thinking it was a good enough reason.

I kneed him again and punched him in the face, "She didn't!" His nose was bleeding now and he tried to crawl away on his back, "You don't treat women like that!"

Siren's filled my ears now, and I knew the time I had to beat this guy up was limited. So I kicked him on the floor again.

"Your officially a rapist now, was that the guy you wanted to be when you were little?" My voice was deadly as it spoke in a threatening tone, "Proud of yourself?"

"At least I get laid, you don't look like you've gotten any in a while." He laughed on the ground, as he held his bleeding nose.

Sick sick bastard! My face fuming I went to punch him again, I wanted to beat the crap out of this guy. However I felt Bella pull me away. I knew it was Bella without even looking at her. Her presence was always oddly comforting and it made me feel warm, even with all the anger I had inside of me at the moment. Bella's hand on my stomach and her other on my waist made an electric current race through me. However I still had my livid eyes on the bastard who was beaten on the floor with a evil smug smile.

"Edward, it's okay calm down." Bella's voice soothed me and my eyes softened.

"That's your wife right? She's hot! Do you mind if I fuck her as well?" He laughed from the ground as he tried to trigger me off, and it was fucking working.

My eyes hardened again and got out of Bella's grip so I could lift him up just so I could punch him straight back to the ground again. Now I had that image in my head and I felt sick to the stomach. I climbed on top of him and punched him in the face, my hand was hurting like hell but I didn't care one bit as I carried on punching him.

"Your never gonna fucking touch her!" I pretty much growled, my voice was really scary and even I noticed.

"Edward." Bella's voice tried to calm me down.

"Just picture it." The Bastard spat blood to the side of him, "Her underneath me as I grind into her as she screams my name-" He was cut off by another one of my punches.

I shook my head in a slow and almost threatening way, "I'd kill you."

"Edward, you need to calm down." Bella cupped the side of my face and I felt relaxed for a brief moment. "You've done what you had to do, now you need to step back."

I looked deep in her eyes as she calmed me down.

"The police will sort everything." Bella reassured. "Renesme's upset and she needs her Uncle right now."

Looking into her eyes I nodded stiffly. Suddenly police and another doctor rushed over and flooded the scene. Bella held my bleeding hand as I got up, and felt a wave of completeness wash over. I took a deep breath, and Bella pushed me gently in front. A calming electric current flowing around me.

"Your gonna remember me for the rest of you life!" The bastard yelled over and my head snapped to him, "And when you do your going to have the picture I made for you of me fucking her on your bed! Your wife under me moaning in pleasure!" He laughed coldly.

With a blank expression I tried to get to him again. Bella had both her hands on my stomach as she stopped me. A couple of cops rushed over to keep me back. Torture in my eyes, as I couldn't help but think of the image the bastard painted for me. That was never going to happen! Not while I'm still alive! He wouldn't treat Bella with respect while he made love to her, he didn't deserve her!

"Edward he's just trying to get to you." Bella's voice told me, her voice was still calm even with what the bastard was saying.

"He's doing a fucking good job." My voice was pained as I kept my eyes on him.

He laughed, "You get jealous easily don't you, it's funny. I'll fuck her hard just for you."

The cops had to tighten their grip on me as I tried to push through.

"Get him out of here." The Doctor who came with Bella ordered.

The cops nodded and did their best to pull me away.

"Bella, I need your help to carry him." The Doctor called for her.

Bella was going to go over there. My eyes widened and I was instantly able to get out the cops grip. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist from behind and picked her up, and turned her away from him. As I glared at the man on the floor, if you could even call him a man. Let's just stick with bastard. But he was never touching Bella.

"Jealous?" The bastard laughed, but you could tell he was in pain as the Doctor lifted his arm.

I let out what could only be described as a growl, coming from deep in my chest.

"Okay, it's okay." The Doctor reassured me, "Bella you can go with Edward, I'll make do."

Bella nodded and I kept my arms around her, never wanting to let go. That bastard is never going anywhere near Bella! I kept my glaring deadly eyes on the bastard, Bella turned around in my arms and grabbed my hands.

"Look I'm alright." Bella reassured in a calming tone and I moved my gaze to her and my eyes softened again. "Let's get away from him now." Bella suggested and I nodded. I completely agreed with getting Bella out of the way of him. He didn't even deserve to look at her the filthy bastard!

"H – he wanted to-" I tried to get my words out, "He was talking about you." My voice shook.

"I know." Bella's voice remained calm.

We were at the ambulance and I leaned on the back of it with angry shaky hands.

"You'd never deserve that." I shook my head in disgust, "No one would deserve that but... You only deserve someone who would treat you like an angel," I looked at her with emotional eyes. "Because it's an easy mistake to make."

Bella looked at me and chuckled after a moment.

I shook my head again, "I'm not joking."

My gaze caught sight of the bastard being shoved back to the ground.

My teeth gritted, "I'll keep him down." I went to stalk over there but Bella quickly grabbed me and she held me back.

"They're dealing with him." Bella's voice soothed me as she spoke in a low tone in my ear, and all my ambitions disappeared. Her voice was so dreamy... All I wanted to do was kiss her perfect lips that could easily control me. "You need to stay back and calm down now." Her arms wrapped around my waist, so she could gently pin me against the ambulance again.

"Okay..." I sighed in relief of her touch and lips so close to my ear.

Bella pulled back slightly, and I glanced at her lips. They were centimetre's from mine, and I begged for them to get closer. The electric current flowed through us once again as it tried to pull us closer. I glanced at her lips again in longing. Bella did the same and she moved a tiny bit closer. My heart pounded like I had just ran a hundred miles. Our lips were literally inches apart now. I longed for her lips to come into contact with mine. For her lips to smother mine. For her tongue to trail along my lips. For her hand to grip my hair as she did so.

Then Bella suddenly pulled completely away and ran a hand through the quiff of her hair, which I found cute, "I'm married." She muttered to herself.

I took a deep breath and kept my eyes on her. If she hadn't pulled away then I would be kissing her by now, because I didn't have the strength to resist and I wouldn't be able to stop. My marriage was falling apart no matter what I do.

Pulling Bella back I hugged her tightly, just enjoying her being this close. Having her in my protective arms. Bella hooked an arm around me and buried her face in the crook of my neck. I swallowed and closed my eyes tightly. I'm falling hard for her...

Emmett's POV:

I took a long deep breath as I gazed at Alice from around ten feet away. She was filling out Edward's patients chart, with no idea about what has happened. Rosalie appeared next to me with a concerned and worried look as we both observed Alice. Rosalie glanced at me a few times as we both felt nervous and sympathetic for her. To be honest I wanted to wait a little bit until I told her, let her have a few more seconds of happiness and worry free.

Rosalie glanced at me again, "Renesme's going to be at the hospital any moment now, we have to tell her."

I took another deep breath before nodding.

Myself and Rosalie took the necessary steps forward so we were close enough to Alice. Why was it good people who got hurt? Renesme didn't deserve this. Alice didn't deserve this. Rubbing my forehead I looked into Alice's eyes. She gazed back and smiled at me. Then she studied my expression and she looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" Her voice worried.

I swallowed, "It's Renesme, Alice." I started and used all my practise of breaking bad news from being a Doctor into action.

Alice's face turned pale and she didn't shift her terrified gaze from me as she spoke, "W – what happened?"

"She came home early," Rosalie explained and glanced at me for a moment, "With a boy called Mike Newton."

Alice looked furious now.

"Alice," I took another deep breath and waited a second to spit it out and I closed my eyes as I told her, "She was raped." I opened my eyes and all sorts of emotions flared on Alice's face. Distraught. Anger. Worry. Tears rolled down her face and she gasped.

Carlisle's POV:

"She has a few bruises on her arms and abdomen, but apart from that she's physically okay." I informed Alice and Edward as they stood in front of me. Renesme was in the room behind me traumatized. Alice had already gone in there and spoken to her but hardly got a word out with all the tears. So they just cuddled on the hospital bed, crying. "I'm going to bring psych down to take over now." I announced.

"Thank you Dr. Black." Edward nodded politely.

I nodded and gave them both a apologetic smile. What Renesme has gone through is awful, no one should have to go through that. It baffled me how there are people as sick as rapists in the world. The boy, Mike Newton, was only sixteen and he's already raped someone. People like him have only one place to go.

"I can't believe this." Alice shook her head in disbelief and sorrow.

"I know." Edward pulled her in for a brotherly hug.

Alice wrapped her arms around him, "She shouldn't have gone home on her own with him."

"We all have to learn from our mistakes, unfortunately she had to learn the hard way." Edward sighed as he looked at Renesme through the window.

Getting out the way, I walked over to the reception desk on this floor and gestured to the Nurse, "I need you to call psych right away."

The Nurse nodded.

"How is she?" Bella glanced at Edward as she walked over to me

I sighed and gave a sad smile, "Physically she's fine, mentally and emotionally... not so fine."

Bella nodded slightly, "What's being done about the boy?"

"Rosalie has to stitch him up, then he's going to court to have people testify against him." I looked at her, "Then he's getting locked up."

Rosalie's POV:

After a long argument with the Chief of surgery, I found myself forced to stitch the bastard Mike Newton up. Rapists don't deserve medical attention. While I ran a stitch through the wound on his arm, I tugged at it roughly and he hissed sharply. Making a small smirk on my lips.

"Aren't you suppose to give me some stuff for the pain?" He questioned with another grunt.

"Yeah." I replied casually as I ran another stitch.

Mike laughed through the pain, "You seem to have an instant dislike to me."

"Your a rapist." I sneered back.

"A cute one." Mike flashed a grin.

"There's no such thing." I looked up from his arm at him, "If you were cute then you wouldn't have to rape people."

Mike's smile faltered.

I looked back to his arm.

"I like you. Your quite hot ya know." He starred at me with lustful eyes but then glanced at the door, "Do you know the really dreamy looking Doctor, the brunette?"

My gaze moved up to his face again with a deadly glare.

"I'm guessing you do." He laughed at my face, "She's even sexier than you, and she seems a lot calmer. I'd rather have her here instead."

"Your not going any where near her." I sneered. Bella was my best friend, and a lot like my little sister. I tugged roughly as I rushed to stitch him up. I wanted him out of here.

"She's married isn't she?" Mike guessed.

I didn't say anything.

"To that messy bronze haired guy." He posed it as a statement.

I Frowned in confusion. Why would he say Edward? I shook my head slightly and attended the wound again.

"He's so easily jealous." Mike chuckled, "I put the image of me fucking dreamy in his head and he went ballistic. He wouldn't let her get any where near me."

"I wonder why." I commented sarcastically and pulled away from his arm. The stitches were messy and I had done that on purpose. I wasn't going to waste extra time on him by doing a good job of his arm.

Edward's POV:

"I'm s - so sorry mum." Renesme apologized again in an agonized tone as she stuttered. "I - thought he was a good guy I had no idea h – he would d – do that I'm so sorry."

Alice sighed and sat on the end of her bed, "Don't apologize, you gone through enough today without feeling guilty. Just rest and let us look after you."

Renesme swallowed and nodded.

Alex and I shared a look, his eyes were full of sympathy as he patted me on the back. My gaze then fluttered outside to see Bella and James in a big argument. They both seemed angry about something. I kept my eyes on Bella and sighed. James yelled something again before stomping away. Bella threw her expensive pen at the wall in anger. I debated on whether I should go up to her and help her calm down. But she was already gone.

___Edward – Yeah, personal stuff always seems to creep into your work. And it sucks._


	3. Lucky Charms

_**Lucky Charms**_

___Edward – We all have little things we do for good luck. As if it will help us get through the horrific and pressure-full day. It could be something we say..._

Bella's POV:

"Okay everyone," I started while I walked into the O.R after sterilising my hands. The Nurses looked up. "It's a beautiful day to save lives."

They laughed as they got ready.

___Edward - It could be an item of clothing, like when some women say I'm going to put on my 'lucky dress'. Almost in the way as a lucky charm._

Emmett's POV:

I put on my lucky scrub hat that I have worn ever since I became a surgeon. It had caravans on it and it always reminded me of when I was younger and going on holiday with my mum and dad. I don't know what I would do without it. Though I probably shouldn't be this reliant on a hat. I strolled into the O.R and the Nurses pulled some surgical gloves over my hands.

___Edward – And even though have these lucky charms, do we actually believe in them? Do they actually work?_

Rosalie's POV:

I sighed as the heart monitor flat lined in the O.R, "Call it Dr. Steven's." I ordered, glancing at her from the corner of my eye. The patient on the O.R table was called Jonathan Zane. He had a wife and five kids, which is a lot but he had always wanted a big family.

Dr. Steven's moved her gaze to the clock hanging on the wall, "Time of death, eight fifteen."

Edward's POV:

"I don't care what you say, superman is by far the best super hero." I argued with Bella as we walked down the corridors with Coffee in our hands, I took another bite of my bagel. "Superman can fly and shoot laser beams from his eyes."

"Batman is better looking." Bella argued in an obvious tone.

I rolled my eyes.

Bella laughed.

"If we're going there then I like Cat woman." I swallowed another bite.

"She's not as cool as the Joker." Bella smiled crookedly.

"The Joker's a murderous crazy killing psychopath." I pointed out as I looked at her.

"I know, and that makes him the best villain." Bella announced.

I shook my head, "Nope, no way. Venom is the best villain."

"Venom, he's with Spider-man dude isn't he?" Bella clarified.

I laughed and nodded, "Yeah, Spider – man dude."

Bella chuckled, "He's not as cool as the Joker."

"He would win in a fight against the Joker." Making my case I took a sip of my Coffee. Bella and I haven't spoke or brought up anything about us nearly kissing that other day. We just talked about random stuff... like super hero's for example.

"No he wouldn't." Bella scoffed.

"The Joker's just a crazy human." I tried to convince, "Venom is like a giant powerful dude and the only thing that can hurt him is sound." I'm such a geek.

Bella looked at me for a moment, "Yeah well, Venom would be distracted with how awesome the Joker is."

I laughed at that as she came up with something.

"Bella, hey I need to talk to you." Carlisle jogged over.

Bella nodded and followed him. Turning around to me she called over, "Joker's better."

I shook my head, "No way." Then I walked the opposite way.

Bella's POV:

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked Carlisle curiously as he pulled me into an on – call room.

"You know that night I asked you to baby sit?" Carlisle started with a big smile on his face, "Well it was because I was on a date with the most amazing woman, she's so sweet and kind. I think she might be the one you know." He grinned.

Carlisle was still an optimist, along with me, Emmett and Rose. Even in this horrible world there are still optimists.

I smiled crookedly, "That's great, what's her name?"

"Rebecca." Carlisle answered and smiled when he said her name.

"Nice name." I nodded.

Carlisle laughed. He had never been in a serious relationship since Jacob's mother, Esme, left him after saying that she wanted to focus on her medical practise. Esme seemed perfect for Carlisle and they looked so in love, but she soon ended it and abandoned her son at the age of three. Who does that?

Ever since that happened Carlisle has usually been nervous about women, that's why he gave up and focussed on his work and son for the first few years. It broke his heart when Esme left, he was deeply in love with her and he thought she was the one.

"Have you told Emmett?" I asked next, acting like nothing was going on between me and Emmett and that it was normal, "I'm sure he would want to know."

"Your right." Carlisle agreed, "Do you know where he is?"

"Uh, no actually. I'll keep my eye open and send him to you if I see him." I assured.

"Thanks." Carlisle smiled. I was about to walk out the room but Carlisle stopped me, "Is everything okay with you and James? You looked like you were in a big fight the other day." He noted.

I nodded, "We're fine."

Carlisle looked at me with an unconvinced look. I flashed him a crooked smile before continuing out the room. James' mother was cleared to leave the hospital and when she was she followed up on her promise and told James what happened and that she was okay. Let's just say James wasn't happy when he found out I knew and it exploded into a big fight... and me breaking my pen.

After walking to the reception counter I pulled out my new pen and signed some stuff for a patient of mine. The Nurse winked at me as he handed the chart over. I ignored it and filled the paper out. Hearing Alice scoff a few steps away from me, I looked up and she was leaning on the counter as well. Alice was glaring at me and I wondered why.

"What?" I asked confused.

Alice huffed angrily and turned to me. I knew Alice was extremely emotional at the moment, mainly due to the recent events with her daughter, but something else seemed to be really bothering her as well. Alice was emotional at the best of times, but in these dark times for her everyone was pretty much screwed.

"Everyone just loves you don't they?!" Alice began and she made a scene and I noticed Edward watching. Alice continued in a mocking tone, "Your the perfect Bella frikin McKay that has everything! Guys chasing you because of your dreamy looks and your perfect quaffed hair and a crooked smile that makes men fall to your feet! You have everything, the looks, the brain, the husband and you have Emmett!"

With a calm and slightly confused expression I just looked at her, my pen still on the paper of my patients chart. Where had all this come from? It seemed like built up resentment. Did she like Emmett? Is that why she's mad?

"And what do the rest of us girls get?!" Alice shook her head, "Nothing! Because girls like you get the guys! Popular and pretty girls!" With that she stormed off.

Rosalie's POV:

Alice was stomping through the corridor and when she saw me she huffed angrily. I wonder what's wrong with her? I shook my head and carried on walking. I caught sight of Jasper and I grabbed his hand in mine which took him by surprise.

"What you up to?" I asked him curiously, and his gaze was on Alice's angry body as she barged through the doors.

He forced his gaze to me. But it was too late. He had his eyes on her too long and my face was suspicious and weary. Was that why he was acting so weird? Because of Alice?

"Hey, um, nothing really. You?" He asked in a nervous tone now as he saw my face.

I pulled my hand away and walked away. He didn't follow. I needed to talk to Bella. I found her in the room Alice had stomped out of, she was signing a chart. I sighed and stood next to her.

"I think Jasper fancies Alice and I need you to talk to her to see if she feels the same way." I told Bella in a determined tone.

Bella looked up from the chart in her hand, "Yeah... um I don't think I'm Alice's best friend at the moment."

Edward chuckled beside her, glancing up.

"Why?" I asked curiously, "What did you do? Because she doesn't seem that happy with me either."

"I'm not exactly sure." Bella answered with an un – sure tone, "But I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Emmett."

"What about Emmett?" I questioned confused and Emmett heard when he walked past.

He smirked and went to wrap his arms around Bella from behind, "Are you talking about me?"

Edward slapped Emmett's hands away from her before they could reach her in a warning way.

Emmett gave him a questioning look.

Edward shrugged, "She's married."

"Not to you." Emmett looked at him weirdly.

Edward shrugged again.

Emmett shook it off and whispered something in Bella's ear. I'm guessing it was rude because Bella's eyes snapped up from the chart. Edward's eyes narrowed. Emmett smirked before leaving.

"What's going on?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Nothing." Bella replied simply.

Edward was still glaring at Emmett's retreating body.

I sighed something was definitely going on here and it looked messy, "Okay then. I'm gonna watch Jasper and make sure he doesn't make a move on Alice." I went to walk back.

"Your going to spy on him?" Bella questioned, "Your that kind of wife now, the wife that spies on her husband at work?" Bella looked slightly amused.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her before turning back around.

Edward's POV:

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked her, it took my a while to find her but I got there in the end.

"Emmett's in love with Bella." Alice announced but I already knew that.

"I know." I cleared my throat. I didn't like Emmett being in love with her, he was her best friend since primary school, so if there was a chance she and her husband broke up then who was she gonna chose. Her best friend since forever, or a guy she met a couple of weeks ago? I shouldn't even be thinking of this, I'm married, and to be honest to my shock Lauren has been acting differently. Like she was more happy but also seemed almost... guilty? I'm not sure.

"I have had a huge crush on Emmett since the day I met him and he's in love with her instead." Alice tried to calm down. Whoa, Alice had a crush on Emmett?

I sighed and sat down next to her along the wall.

"I hate it. Guy's always fall for the hot pretty girls, even you like her." Alice looked at me.

"I'm married." I denied, shaking my head.

"Keep telling yourself that." Alice scoffed.

I pursed my lips.

"Guys never pay attention to me. Bella's called Dr. McDreamy. Rosalie's called Dr. McSteamy. You know what I'm called...? Dr. McMini!" Alice fumed.

I bit my bottom lip so I would laugh. Alice noticed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on..." I nudged her, "I think your pretty."

"Your my brother it doesn't count." Alice glanced at me.

"Well, I think your more pretty than Dr. McSteamy." I smiled friendlily, but couldn't find it in me to say she was more pretty the Dr. McDreamy, "A few people do actually."

"Your just saying that," Alice rolled her eyes again and she stood up, "I'm not like Bella and Rosalie, I'm not one of those drop dead gorgeous popular girls, and I never have been." She sighed before leaving the room.

Emmett's POV:

"I'm Dr. McCarty," I shook the hand of the patient with lung cancer and needed a transplant, "I'm going to be your Doctor for the time your going to be here."

"So..." The patient raised a brow with a hopeful look. The patient was a middle aged woman, called Bailey, and she has been on the transplant list for six years now. She was married but unable to have children. "I have a donner right?"

I smiled, "We wouldn't bring you all the way down here if we didn't."

She chuckled with a happy smile looking relieved and pleased to have it confirmed in person, and she rested her hand at her side on the hospital bed.

"How risky is this procedure?" Her husband, Mark, asked with a concentrated finger on his chin. He looked more than worried and his eyes were tired.

"A lot less risky than keeping the damaged lungs in there any longer." I reassured with a smile.

"Thank you." Bailey smiled at me, before looking to her husband, "It's going to be okay Mark, these Doctor's know what they are doing. We'll be home in no time."

"Indeed you will." I smiled friendlily at the both of them. "We're going to prep you for surgery tomorrow morning, that's why we have been starving you." I chuckled, "And then a few days later you'll be free to go if all things go well."

Bailey had happy tears in her eyes and she covered her hand with her mouth in disbelief. As if it had only just dawned on her that this was happening after I had said that.

"The surgery is tomorrow?" The husband seemed surprised in a scared and also happy way.

I nodded and held out a clipboard with the paper on it, "You just need to sign this to give consent."

Bailey gripped the board and I handed her a pen. She quickly signed it and handed my pen and board back to me. Her husband came around her bed and kissed her on the forehead with tears in his eyes, but he smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." I flashed them a smile before exiting the room.

Carlisle's POV:

"Hey," My voice was surprised as I saw her exit the elevator with a smile on her face as she looked directly at me, I kissed her cheek and she chuckled. "What are you doing here?" I asked still surprised but I put on a welcoming smile for her.

"Well I was on my way home after saving a guy called Peter Facinelli and then I decided that I would come and visit my boyfriend at work." She hugged me back.

"Boyfriend?" I liked the sound of that.

Rebecca started to look quite worried and she pulled back slightly, "I mean I'm not saying we are... I see us that way but- Don't feel pressured I mean I would like to but I wont-" I cut her off with a quick peck on the lips.

"I'd love to be your boyfriend." I grinned as I looked down to her.

She smiled after a moment, "I just made a fool of myself just then didn't I?"

I laughed and shrugged, "I think it was adorable."

She kissed my cheek and returned the laugh, "That's good because I'll probably do it a lot in our relationship."

I chuckled and shook my head.

Bella's POV:

"You alright?" I asked James with a concerned look. He was standing in the elevator with a horrified look on his face, as if he had just done something terrible, and he was looking guilty.

James' head snapped up to me and his eyes widened and he shifted in his stance, "Yeah, um. I'm fine." He shook his head slightly.

I kept my eyes on him and pressed the button on the elevator.

"It's a patient." He explained after a moment of silence.

I nodded, but I wasn't sure if he was lying or not. After our fight we got over it the following night, but since yesterday he has been acting odd. I gripped the railing on the elevator side. The doors then opened and revealed Lauren, she looked at James and a smile appeared on her lips. Then she saw me when she was about to walk inside.

She froze and her eyes widened, "Um, I – I'm going to take the stairs."

My face was confused and I glanced at James, and Lauren's retreating body. I frowned slightly, but shook it off. Jasper walked on before the doors closed again, and he stood next to me.

"Is Rosalie mad at me or something?" He asked in a confused and eager tone.

"Yeah you looked at Alice." I replied straight forward.

Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes, "She gets jealous so easily. There's nothing going on between me and Alice I swear, we haven't even talked. I would never cheat on my wife." He made a disgusted face, "What's the point in having an affair?" He shook his head.

I noted that James glanced at me and look uncomfortable.

I frowned slightly again.

The doors opened and James rushed out and I'm not even convinced that this was the floor he needed to get to.

"What's wrong with him?" Jasper made a weird face.

"Not sure." I sighed and ran a hand through the quiff of my hair.

Edward's POV:

Alice and I were sitting against the wall again, this time in silence. She thought that Emmett would never see her because he was into the 'popular' girls like Bella and Rosalie. I felt bad for her. I knew she had a massive crush on the most popular boy in her year at high school, but he didn't even notice her, so this probably brought up bad memories of the popular girls getting the guy she likes.

Bella was walking past and she stopped when she noticed us. She looked at Alice for a moment before sitting down next to us with a sigh.

She turned her gaze to Alice a moment later, "You know um, in high school I was top set in my class for everything, and I had braces and those big geeky glasses." Bella started with a slightly amused but serious look and used her hand to gesture.

Alice turned her head and looked at her, I smiled widely amused.

"So I wasn't one of those pretty popular girls in high school." Bella shook her head slightly with a small amused smile, "Guy's never noticed me until University, and I'm still confused with what happened, it was all very sudden." She chuckled lightly.

I sat there with a big smile on my face as I learned something new about Bella. I bet she would look adorable in my eyes with geeky glasses and braces. In high school I was the popular guy that got all the girls, while hiding the fact that I was a giant geek in reality, it really bothered me how stupid my friends were.

Alice chuckled as well and looked at Bella, "I owe you an apology."

Bella looked at her and smiled crookedly, then moved her gaze back to the wall we were starring at before.

Alice stood up from leaning on the wall and she looked at me and Bella with a small smile. However her smile was whipped off her face as she sighed as if she had to get something off her chest, "I think there's something going on between James and Lauren." With that she looked at the both of us, before stepping away slowly and leaving us.

Bella had and I froze after what Alice had said. The more I thought about it the more the idea grew on me. Lauren had been acting weird recently. Was she having an affair? With Bella's husband? Could it be? Bella seemed deep in thought, just as much as me. Lauren couldn't be having an affair could she? I mean, we were married! We made vows and promises! Was Alice just being stupid? Was I now being stupid? Bella rested her face in her hands, then her hand ran through the quiff of her hair. I looked at her, how could anyone cheat on her? Seriously?

I pursed my lips, "This is stupid, there's no way they are having an affair." I scoffed as I reassured the both of us.

Bella glanced at me and nodded.

"No one would cheat on you." I shook my head.

Bella chuckled humourlessly and glanced at me.

"Alice reads into things all the time, we're just being paranoid now." I nodded my head.

Bella frowned slightly and nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing."

I stood up and held my hand out for Bella to grab, which she did, and I pulled her up. Now we were walking down the corridor, on our way to the next floor. I had a few patients to attend to and check on. Bella followed me into the elevator. The doors closed a few seconds later.

I turned to Bella, "Have you got any surgeries you have to do today?"

"I have a guy with a tumour that I have to take out." Bella stated in a distracted tone.

"When have you got to do that?" I asked next, curiously.

"Ten tonight." Bella smiled slightly.

I nodded, "I have to snap a few bones into place before I have to cut someone's arm off."

Bella smiled slightly and glanced at me, "How's Renesme?"

"She's... coping." I nodded slightly as I thought back to Renesme.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened, revealing Lauren and James talking to one another. When they saw us they paused for a second before walking through. Bella shifted and she held the rail on the elevator to lean on. I kept my eyes on Lauren as she glanced at Bella with a nervous look. James leaned against the side and avoided eye contact with us all. I frowned, and so did Bella. We didn't say anything though. We shared a short look, then looked at our partners.

Tension built up almost immediately. Bella glanced at Lauren before looking back to James. While I had a suspicious and almost worried look on my face as I gazed at Lauren's face. Were they having an affair? Why would she do that to me? Why would he do that to her?

The doors opened again and Lauren and James rushed out. I pursed my lips and looked up to the ceiling. Were they having an affair? They must be if they are acting like this! Tears welled up in my eyes, but I held them back. Bella pressed the stop button on the elevator before the doors would open and people would see me like this. I exhaled sharply and without hesitation I pulled Bella in for a hug. Holding her tightly. As I bit down the tears. Please say she's not having an affair.

Emmett's POV:

Jogging, I rushed through the doors and met a Nurse outside my patients room and she quickly informed me about what was going on. I nodded slightly as she spoke. Mark was looking stressed out as he pretty much pulled his hair out. Bailey was flat lining and I started charging to one hundred to try and bring her back. Not working, I charged to two hundred this time. Again, it didn't work.

I sighed and glanced at Mark before looking over to the Nurse, "Charge to three hundred!"

Charging it again to three hundred, everyone pulled back from her so they wouldn't get the electric jolt. Baileys back arched. My eyes went to the heart monitor. Silence. Then there was a beep. I sighed in relief and pulled away as the machine carried on beeping at a weak pace, but it got stronger as the seconds went by. Bailey's eyes opened and she gasped.

"I – is she okay?" Mark stuttered in a petrified tone, "P – please tell me s- she's okay." He begged.

I moved my gaze to him, "She's okay... for now."

Mark looked straight through me and he forced a nod, and his eyes flickered to his wife again.

Rosalie's POV:

Wandering around the hospital, I was on my break and I had nothing better to do so I just explored the hospital as I ate a banana. Stopping me abruptly, Jasper jumped in front of me with a determined look on his face as he spoke.

"I love you." He pointed at me with both hands, "I. Love. You. I am not cheating on you, and I do not have a crush on Alice. I haven't even had a conversation with her before. Your my wife and I love you so whatever this... suspicion you have you can get rid of it now because it's ridiculous."

I studied his features for a long moment.

Jasper did the same before hooking an arm around my neck and crushing his lips to mine. Smiling in the kiss after a minute I pushed him to the wall. My right hand ran through his blonde tight curls, as my other went to his waist. He moaned and I froze. I had now only just realized that we were doing this in the middle of a busy hospital. Pulling away I glanced around to see lots of Nurses and Doctors watching us with weird looks. Great. Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me into a door a few feet away from us so we could slip away from the crowd.

Alice's POV:

"What I said about James and Lauren," I began as I skipped over to Bella who had just walked out of a patients room, "Just because I think there is something going on doesn't mean that it's true."

Bella glanced at me.

"All I saw was them look at each other." I tried to reassure as much as I could. I had seen Edward upset with what I had said and I hated myself for telling them something that might not even be going on, "Don't just take my word for it." I shook my head.

Bella was about to say something however Jasper appeared next to us.

"I've sorted everything out with Rosalie, and it was very rewarding." Jasper wagged his eye brows with a smirk.

He expected us to laugh, or have a reaction to his joke. But I just looked at him, and Bella forced a fake smile that you could see through easily.

Jasper gave us a questioning look, "You guys alright?"

"Yeah." Bella's voice was slightly strained but overall it sounded okay.

Jasper still looked confused but he nodded, "Okay then, are you looking forward to your tumour surgery? I hear it's a tough one."

Bella glanced at him as she handed a chart in, "Uh, yeah."

"Are you going to be okay to do surgery?" I clarified in a concerned tone. When entering an O.R you can't be full of emotions and you couldn't be thinking of anything else, you had to stay present and not distracted.

Jasper glanced between me and Bella.

"I'm fine." Bella replied before walking past as she ran a hand through the quiff of her hair. She seemed to be doing that a lot recently. Though it was a habit of hers. You learnt that she does it when she's: Nervous, sick, scared, worried, or confused and has no idea what to do. To be honest it was quite adorable.

Emmett's POV:

The next morning, I had Bailey in a Gurney and put her into surgery. Bailey's husband was worried sick, but that hasn't changed since she was diagnosed with lung cancer, and he's been with her every step of the way. Mark was a good man. I exhaled nervously as I scrubbed my hands. The patient on the table was someone I had spotted at this hospital a few time, and I had saved her life a few times, and I didn't want to end her life this time. Quickly, I dried my hands off and entered the O.R. Here goes nothing.

Edward's POV:

Scanning through the corridors of the hospital, I kept my eyes searching for Lauren. Renesme had just had another mental break down and she was in the psych section of the hospital right this moment, and she needed her family with her at this traumatic time. Why did that bastard do that to such an innocent girl? He took it, he just took her virginity like it was nothing! Why are there creeps like that in the world? What happened to respect? I opened up an on – call room to see if she was in there, but she wasn't. I sighed and carried on searching.

Emmett's POV:

Taking a deep breath, I approached the patient on the O.R. table. This was it. Bailey's life was in my hands more so than ever now. Hopefully this will run smoothly without any complications, I had my lucky scrub hat on so what could go wrong? I took another deep breath. She was a good person and she deserves a second shot to live. Her husband deserves a second shot. Clearing my mind as much as I could, I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

Holding out my ready hand I glanced at the Nurse, "Scalpel."

The Nurse placed the scalpel into my hand carefully. Bailey was covered up on the table and it was clearly laid out with where I had to start cutting to do the transplant. Placing the scalpel at the start of the line, I slowly cut my way down carefully along the line. You can do this Bailey.

Edward's POV:

Noticing Jasper at the reception I jogged over to him, "You wouldn't know where my wife is would you?"

"No, sorry." Jasper shrugged.

I sighed and glanced around the room.

"I'll tell her your looking for her if I see her." Jasper assured me with a small brief smile.

I nodded my thanks and set off some where else to look. Where the hell is she? I'll take a look in the other on – call rooms on the higher floor. She's been tired and working a lot more recently so I'm sure she'll be in one of the beds trying to get some piece and quite and sleep. The question was, what room was she in? For gods sakes! Why isn't she answering her pager? Doctors have to always answer their pagers.

Emmett's POV:

"Okay, hows the heart?" I asked no one in particular as I finished cutting, shoving my hands inside to see the lungs.

"Hearts still strong." The Nurse informed beside the heart monitor, "BP is eighty."

"Good, good." I nodded. "Where's the new lungs?"

"Over here Dr. McCarty." An Intern called Dr. O'Malley called over. Dr. O'Malley had a brain operation and it seemed like it was yesterday that was happening. Bella did a good job, along with her resident Dr. Grey. Bella seemed to really like Dr. Grey, saying she was really good and that she will be a great surgeon one day. Dr. Grey was also big into Neuro so she was over the moon to know that she will be working under Dr. McKay, one of the best Neuron surgeons in the country.

"Have you been cleared for surgery after your operation?" I clarified just in case.

"Of course Dr. McCarty." Dr. O'Malley frowned slightly.

I looked up at him for a moment before looking back to my work.

Rosalie's POV:

Coming from behind him, I snaked my arms around Jasper as he leaned against a door with his eyes on his patient. Jasper had a successful smile on his face as he watched his extremely happy patient and her relieved family that gathered closely around her. This is what makes being a doctor worth while. Even with all the deaths and screw ups, you have to remember these moments. Because these moments are the ones that count.

"What operation was it?" My voice was curious as I glanced at Jasper's face.

"The woman was involved in a car crash and she was eleven months pregnant." Jasper announced, "I had to get the baby out while some doctor called Rebecca kept her alive."

"Rebecca?" I frowned slightly as I scanned my memory, "I don't think I've seen her around before."

"Neither have I." Jasper turned in my arms and smiled at me, "And that's probably because she doesn't work here."

I raised a brow.

"She's Carlisle's friend and she came to visit him, but she was here in the emergency so she helped out." Jasper shrugged as he glanced at my lips lovingly.

I chuckled as I glanced at his lips too, "Do you wanna get something to eat? I think you've earned it."

"That sounds great." Jasper pecked me on the lips, before our hands held each others and we left the happy family to it. The job was done.

"Hey, do you have any idea where Lauren is?" Jasper questioned after a moment of walking.

"Um, I saw her with James." I remembered, "They looked like they were in a rush to get somewhere."

"Hmm." Jasper nodded and glanced around.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Edward was looking for her, I told him I would keep an eye out." Jasper replied, as his eyes searched for Edward or Lauren, not sure who.

"He'll find her." I reassured and pecked him on the cheek.

Jasper moved his gaze to me and nodded with a smile.

Emmett's POV:

With a smile I pulled my hands out of Bailey's chest and gestured over to Dr. O'Malley who had the lungs in a sterilised dish, "Bring over the lungs, Dr. O'Malley."

Dr. O'Malley nodded, picked up the dish and headed over. However, everything suddenly turned into slow motion. As Dr. O'Malley tripped on his own frikin foot and fell to the ground. The dish smashing to the floor, the healthy lungs sliding along the floor for a short horrific moment. Dr. O'Malley groaned in pain as he held his hurt knee cap.

With wide eyes I starred at the lungs before looking back over to him, "Dr. O'Malley!"

"I'm sorry, I tripped." Dr. O'Malley stumbled to his feet and tried to pick up the lungs but dropped them again with his panicked mind set.

"Dr. O'Malley!" I yelled furiously again.

Nurses flooded over and grabbed the lungs with great care, but it was probably too late now. They had been smashed to the ground twice now. Dr. O'Malley tried to walk over, his face turned pale, and his vision blurred as he swayed.

"Some one grab Dr. O'Malley now!" I ordered, not able to do anything as I had a patient cut open on my table.

The Nurses were too late and Dr. O'Malley collapsed onto a surgical desk that held all the tools on.

"Get him!" I demanded.

Edward's POV:

Still searching I looked through another door, only to find Carlisle and his new girlfriend. Covering my eyes, I apologized and backed away, closing the door behind me. They really should lock that door.

Where the hell is Lauren? With my luck at finding her you would think that she was hiding from me. She probably was as well. Taking a deep breath I opened up the door next to the one Carlisle was in. Not there. I opened another door. Not there. For god sakes this is gonna take a while! It'll be the last room I look in at the hospital knowing my luck. I opened another door...

Emmett's POV:

"How did it go?" Mark asked, holding the hand of his unconscious wife on the hospital bed, "Is she okay now, is she going to live."

I glanced away with a guilty and sad expression.

"Wh- what happened?" Mark's hopeful expression dropped.

Looking him straight in the eyes I explained what happened in a sympathetic tone, "There was a complication in the O.R. The lungs that Bailey needed were damaged-"

Mark's eyes filled with water and he shook his head in disbelief.

"- The lungs are completely useless." I looked down, "I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"S – so what are you saying?" Mark sobbed, "She's just going to live with her cancer riddled lungs until she dies from it?!"

I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Your suppose to be Doctors! Why don't you fix those lungs?!" Mark paced as he cried in pain from the news, "You gave her hope, you gave her false hope! And you gave me false hope! What's going to happen now?! She's gonna wake up with a smile on her face and when she asks I'm gonna have to wipe the smile off her face and tell her that she is going to die in a few weeks!" He yelled furiously.

Glancing at Dr. O'Malley in the window, I noticed that he was close to tears and he saw me looking at him and he ran away. I looked back to Mark.

"I am so sorry, there's nothing we can do I'm afraid." I sighed, "When your as ready as you can be, tell the Nurse and she'll stop sedating her."

Mark collapsed in his chair and he sobbed in his hands. With a guilty expression I left the room and sighed when I rested my head on the wall.

___Edward – Who are we kidding, these lucky charms we have don't really work do they? _

With a livid expression I stomped over to Bella who looked like she had just got out of surgery, "What the hell?"

Bella gave me a confused look.

"You cleared Dr. O'Malley for surgery?" I yelled in disbelief, "He dropped the lungs in the O.R. Not just once but twice!" I held up two fingers, and felt like showing her another finger.

Bella looked even more confused, "I never cleared O'Malley for surgery."

I looked at her and paused, "What?" I asked in a snappy tone.

"O'Malley had a serious brain surgery like a week ago, he shouldn't even be here." Bella informed me clearly.

I ran both hands through my hair, "Shit." I gasped.

Bella studied me, "You let O'Malley in an O.R?"

I sighed in exhaustion and disbelief and looked up from the ground and at her, "I thought he was cleared for surgery."

"He had a massive tumour in his head last week and you let him in a surgery?" Bella clarified in disbelief and anger.

"He said he was cleared!" I rubbed my forehead.

"Hate to break it to you but people lie!" Bella pointed out.

I sighed and shook my head, "I can't believe this."

"Where is he?" Bella snapped as she scanned around the room.

"I don't know." I shrugged with another sigh.

Bella was going to yell something else but she pursed her lips to stop herself. She snatched her pager from her scrub trousers and paged Dr. O'Malley. However we both knew that he wouldn't answer it and come over. I'm such a douche! Bella disappeared off to talk to the Nurses behind the counter, obviously asking them to find Dr. O'Malley. I leaned on the counter on the other side and sighed in my hands.

___Edward – But we keep the lucky charms with us any way. Life is stressful and full of surprises and having something, no matter how ridiculous it is, feels comforting in a way. _

Edward's POV:

"Bella!" I called her as she walked through a set of doors. "Have you seen Lauren? I can't find her anywhere." I sighed and stopped running when I was next to her.

"No sorry," Bella glanced at me, "Don't suppose you know where Dr. O'Malley is do you?"

I shook my head. However we both caught sight of him at the same time as he sat in a chair with his head in his hands. Bella was angry, and I have to admit it was really hot! Bella grabbed Dr. O'Malley and shoved him to his feet in a second.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Bella told him off, "You basically killed a woman today just so you could be in a surgery!"

"I thought I was alright to do it." Dr. O'Malley swallowed.

"Well you weren't, and you killed her!" Bella gestured at him, "When your not cleared for surgery, guess what, you don't go into a fucking surgery!" Bella pushed him into a room and closed the door behind her.

I couldn't help but smile. I know what had happened was really bad but seeing Bella like this just made me want to pin her against the wall and fuck her. Hot angry sex. I nodded with a smirk. God what's wrong with me? I'm married! I sighed and set off through another set of doors. This is seriously getting ridiculous now. Where is she?

I opened another on – call room. No one there. Come on she has to be somewhere? Opening another door, my eyes widened at the sight I saw in front of me. Having the theory in you head is so much worse than having it confirmed.

I just stared at her from the doorway with a look that said that 'I should have known'.

___Edward – Because no matter how much you wish, hope, and pray, life is full of nasty surprises._


End file.
